prehistory_revealedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus[nb 1] is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), often colloquialy called simply T. rex or T-Rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago.[2] It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,[3] and among the last non-aviandinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hindlimbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length,[4] up to 3.66 meters (12 ft) tall at the hips,[5] and according to most modern estimates 8.4 metric tons (9.3 short tons) to 14 metric tons (15.4 short tons) in weight.[4][6][7] Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and is estimated to have exerted the largest bite force among all terrestrial animals.[8][9] By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, armoured herbivores like ceratopsians and ankylosaurs, and possibly sauropods.[10] Some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger was among the longest ongoing debates in paleontology.[11] More than 50 specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology and potential speed of Tyrannosaurus rex are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second Tyrannosaurus species while others maintain Tarbosaurus is a separate genus. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. As the archetypal theropod, Tyrannosaurus is one of the best-known dinosaurs since the 20th century, and has been featured in film, advertising, and postal stamps, as well as many other types of media. Jurassic Franchise= History and Design: Tyrannosaurus is the star of the franchise as it has been featured in all of the movies. The female and male have sexual dimorphism present in their appearance. The females are brown with a black back and a few black stripes. The male is green with a white underside and yellow stripes. The male also has a dewlap under its throat. inaccuracies Due to the impurity of the DNA of tyrannosaurus, it has forwards facing hands rather than sidewards facing one. The skull is short and the lower jaw has an incorrect structure. role In most cases, the tyrannosaurs act as villains, but sometimes, they turn into the protagonists. In Jurassic Park, a female tyrannosaur caused havoc when the power was out. Later she saved the protagonists by killing the velociraptors that attacked them. In the lost world, there was a breeding pair of tyrannosaurs with one chick. The chick was captured thrice. Once by the gatheres, twice by the hunters. The parents went looking for it and in the process, they wreaked havoc wherever they went. Eventually, the juvenile was returned and the family lived on Isla Sorna. In jurassic park III, the tyrannosaur was killed by a "spinosaur hybrid". Jurassic World housed the only living tyrannosaur, which was the original 1993 female. She was later captured and in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, she is roaming free on the mainland. . Category:Cretaceous Category:Maastrictian Category:Tyrannosaurid Category:T Category:North America Category:Hell Creek Formation Category:Jurassic Franchise Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Lost World Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom